Two Become One
by Miko Dono
Summary: This is a romance, i tried to imagine how each carachter ended engaged. FG WLi AC and BS.Faith is the watcher this time. i suck at summary just read it this first chapter is an introduction. first attempt in english so don't be to harsh.
1. Chapter 1

Just great. Look at them. Here we are, standing under the moonlight, observing Fred and Gunn getting married.  
That's really weird. Fred's family seems at ease with Angel and the others. Her mom hasn't stopped crying since their arrival in Sunnydale a few days ago.

Don't ask me why we are here standing at the mansion. This dress bothers me. I can't move freely, despite the large slit. I'm not the only one wearing this dress. All the bridesmaids are wearing one. I love nice clothes, and Cordelia possesses an unfailing taste when it come to clothing. This dress is the best example. It reminds me of Asian clothes, especially the collar, and the way the dress shows off the body, and the slit. Its colour suits my flesh colour, reminding me of sparkling champagne or the sand under the hard rays of the sun.  
A pianist starts playing Mendelssohn's _Marche Nuptiale_, and Fred starts walking to Gunn, who stands at the altar. Wesley and Angel are his best men. At the opposite, Cordelia, Lilah and I wait too.

Who would believe us when we said that our lives in LA were weirder than what they had been back in Sunnydale?

I was back in jail when Wesley came to me and told me about Cordelia, but he never said a word about his drama. I heard about it thanks to Fred. When you get her to speak, she makes good. I learned everything.

What happened to Cordelia-- the Kyerumption, Moira she shared with Angel, and their mutual fate as heroes-- Angel and Connor, Angel's little boy…. I learned everything, and I watched as every single person in Angel Investigations grieved at the loss of their heart.

Wolfram and Hart had become part of Angel Investigations. Painfully they tried to get back on their feet again and fight the good fight, but they had lost the willingness and, in the building, got lost, Gunn as a lawyer, Fred in her laboratory, and Wesley in his books.

In the initial stages Fred and the other managed, but rapidly Angel started avoiding those meeting next it was Gunn. There was just Fred and Wesley left. The watcher and the physicist didn't love loneliness they pursued those meetings as friend first and then as lovers.

Gunn perceived his feelings over the Texan weren't death but she looked so happy with the ancient watcher.

Then Lilah was brought back to life and she started to work at Wolfram she became Angel personal assistant when Eve disappeared.  
For months on end the situation had been funny, Gunn didn't make any move to reconquer his love but Lilah did all what she could in this battle.

For all these months no one forgot Cordelia but without her, her acidic tongue and way to speech fighting was useless but she came back for a day as the living and vibrant Cordelia and put everything straight, giving each one a goal a purpose to start over again the good fight.  
Slowly we built our strength and rebuilt a group, no one can be Cordelia but she did bring back the willpower. We started training and preparing the battle. While aiming the destruction of Wolfram and Hart Angel and Spike lost their reward the Shanshu prophecy.

We fought and we won, but it had be hard, today Connor isn't there to give a toast at the dinner.  
He decided to live as a human and forget all what can link him at the supernatural, Angel and Darla's son is a coward. It upsets Angel when I say that but this is my opinion.

When the battle against the Senior partner were over he asked the sorcerer at Wolfram to do the spell again since Connor had accomplished the prophecy he didn't need to fight again, he erased his memory and let him return to his new family.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you Youpin, for your comment. and i hope you'll appreciate what's coming.

and Thanks for who're reading my fic. R/R

* * *

The ceremony is ending, and the guests are leaving the park and heading to the ballroom where Cordelia will serve the dinner and where the reception will be.

Cordelia and Angel--I have never seen someone willing to sacrifice himself or herself for the sake of the other, but at the same time they can be so intransigent.

These two I can understand how they ended up together, but Lilah and Wesley I can't really. I try, but I don't get it. I remember a timorous Watcher unable to handle us, a pain and a very bad fighter. Few years later, he changed; his body fully developed, a sharp gaze, and a confidence I never imagined he would possess. And he has a way at slicing the demon. Lilah is Lilah. She hasn't changed since the first time I met her a few years ago.  
What is hard for me to get is that, after all she has caused to the Fang Gang, they accept her as a member of the family. They hide some things from her; she knows it, but doesn't mind. she works at Wolfram and Hart as a member of Angel Investigations. She manages the company, while Angel concentrates his efforts at dealing with the demon world.

Ah, and our last couple, Buffy and Spike. She's changed a lot; she's more mature, but strict. Then Spike is more expressive and expansive. S omehow he reminds me of Cordelia. When those two meet, they succeed at making Angel and Buffy so miserable; they are remorseless with their sarcasm.

"Hello, Faith. What do you think about the banquet and the decorations?"  
"Very good, but I always knew that you could handle this kind of stuff, C. You're a queen."  
"I'm a princess Sunnydale High Queen C but Angel's princess, and this is the only acknowledgment I need."  
"I think someone needs to hear that."  
"No way. How will I be able to make him miserable if he knows how I feel"  
"C, everybody in the demon's world knows how you two feel about each other."  
"Whatever."  
"Hey C, you know I should've killed you for making me wear this party dress"

"No, I have picked this model especially for you. You can move freely without restraint and the colour suits you. Mmm…yummy…look at this vampire…do you want me to introduce you to him"  
"C, your manpire is watching us and I think he hears you."  
"So I'm not planning to substitute him I just want to find someone who can make you happy."  
"I'm happy with Robin"

A snort leaves Cordelia lips; she seems to not appreciate the Principal Woods.

"That's why he joins us at the party."

Faith didn't answer. What could she say? Tonight, she came alone. Life is funny. She had been alone all her life and after her calling she started to learn who she really was and how lonely.

When she arrived in Sunnydale, she tried awkwardly to win some friends with Buffy and the Scoobies, but she failed, bitterly. She became the adversary before discovering the meaning of being Buffy which made her hate herself more and more. Everything ended in LA where Angel helped her find her way to redeem herself for what she had done.

"My darling Cordelia, that snort is too unladylike, you know that…"  
"Speaks the man whose idea of _savoir vivre_ is making his sire look like an idiot."  
"You helped me!"  
"Like I would do such a thing to the most amazing lover I have ever known…Hello Angel."  
"Hey how did you know he was here!"  
"I always know where he is. Now you are telling me that you never know where your Buffy darling is…Tsk tsk Spike Spike Spike that's not nice I should tell her that you don't care enough about her."  
"Yeah really, we should."

Anxious Spike settled to find his mate; she was standing in the corner speaking with some Fang Gang associate. They had fought and won but the world changed. There is no more distinction between good and evil. Stampede is the best thing to do when Cordelia's eyes start sparkling like now.

Left alone, Cordelia and Angel find a dark a corner and sit.

"I'm sorry."  
"For what"  
"We won't ever be able to attend a wedding in a church."

Entertained, Cordelia started laughing; her laugh was free and airy. That was so sweet He is the feared boss of the new Wolfram despite that he was capable of an act of kindness.

"I love you"  
"I love you too."


	3. Chapter 3

Angel watched the woman sitting near him and gave him a brief instant to play again the events that leaded them to her comeback; she was back to this realm five years after their battle against the senior partner. As he learned from Cordelia for two year she frequently wandered in this realm and no one felt her presence. She helplessly saw them distancing themselves from each member of their rebuilt family.

Without shanshu and without any purpose he kept running Wolfram and Hart with the help of the Fang Gang and the new comers Faith Spike and Lilah. In fact he gave Spike the running of New Orleans branch. The couple was sitting, hidden from the crowd by the darkness ambient.

Angel indulged himself at reminding himself about the few past years.

At the beginning she was a ghost, a reminiscence of what had be my life, but while I rebuilt this life and return in part at my path as a champion of the power, she started to reappear in this realm for longer period, as Spike, She was just a hollow a ghost but no attached to an amulet or to a person or an object.

One week after his parting, Spike, contacted me, informing me that Dru was at New Orleans living at the Old French district of the city and just before ending his call he told me the being the prophetesses sensed that day was the Cheerleader.

Sometimes she disappeared for days or weeks, fighting for the Powers in other realms, I tried to find a way to join her but the Oracles refused to allow me this, I made a mistake a big one when I sign up my shanshu and three years later they still resented me.

But for some reason they accepted my attempt to bring back my Seer; at each soul I saved she was able to become more visible for the human being, Spike was the first one to see her, then it was me the next one was Wesley because he had been the closest person to her heart, but even if all of them were able to see her and speak to her she hadn't be able to materialise herself in this world, they needed powerful channel of energy, in California there is nothing more powerful than the hell mouth but the corrupted power should be purged by the truest expression of love.

Gunn and Fred decided the wedding will be celebrated at the newly rebuilt Sunnydale. It wasn't a hard decision, because the blessing of the priest will be the purification factor of the energy of the hell mouth which will allow us to open the gate between the two realms. At the end of the ceremony Cordelia emerged in a shining light. She was anew material in this World, Fred and all her department hadn't been helpful, they could've help Spike but not Cordelia.

All criticism is welcome, but make it constructive. I hope I didn't make to much mistakes while writing the fic, I checked and tried to correct thanks to dictionary.

Kisses and enjoy


	4. Chapter 4

Tilte: When two become one.

Author: Ayana

Raiting: G

Category: Romance and AU and maybe some OOC

Content: 

Summary: At Fred and Gun wedding, Angel and Cordelia muse at the long path they attended to end where they are now.

Spoiler: None, all the ATS show at the end of the 4th season and all the BTVS show. And some use of the events of the ATS 5th season.

Disclaimer: Like for Largo and the others not mine. Mutant enemy etc….booh

* * *

This part is from Gunn and Fred POV

Gunn was felicitous, now Fred was really his thanks to Cordelia and Angel, he watched the couple who stands in a dark corner and whispers in each other ears, and they seem so joyful. He had watched the evolution of their history, how they grown as friend step by step then the Darla episode and ultimately the rebound.

The first time he has seen him, he saw just the bloodsucker and in Cordelia a superficial Barbie doll nothing else slowly he learned to watch over the decorum.

Angel is a tortuous and deep character, for the first year he didn't see anything in those soulful eyes, neither emotions or feeling but Cordelia saw so many things in those eyes, she seemed able to read him.

She had not been judicious every time sometimes she hurts him and others she ignore him but at season change she was more than able to read and understand how he thinks and how he can react but if her feeling had grown in a year, for Angel she was just a secretary, a pain and somehow a friend, as Wesley put it Buffy was the only thing important, the mission he abandoned her remorselessly letting Cordelia dealing with the consequence.

Cordelia had been right they were the only thing keeping him from falling but it was what he was looking for, falling in the dark and cut all the humanity he had gained.

At the opposite Cordelia embraced the Mission, she became her, and we became her family her anchor what make her stand and never give up.

I saw her brightest eyes slowly been clouded by the sorrow and the pain the roundness of the adolescence fade as the trait of the woman she will be start to evolve.

I watched her helpless when she dropped of because of the violence of the visions, Wesley started maturing during this epiphany, he was let alone with Cordelia to deal with the mission at this time they weren't the closest thing I had, the family that care and fear for me.

He trained alone and asked me to help him, he felt responsible of the girl et she felt the same, in their road of growing up I was included as a member of this family, the coldness and the entrenchment behind his book the only way he knew to help but I never succeeded to understand the Barbie doll, she was unreadable, we hadn't be able to hide anything to her except during the Holtz episode but at the opposite we failed to notice she was dying.

I think I really noticed the way the vampire felt about Cordelia when he jumped trough that portal to save her and then after the ballet when her boy toy appeared.

At time I didn't understand but now I think I can, she loved him but she blinded herself telling he was just a friend the best friend she ever had, she didn't want to loose him.

Because she walks and talks and acts as the Cordelia we have always known, I forgot that she was a demon now and her life may become longer and she must remain by Angel side.

She promised him to be with him until he shanshu, Wesley told me that but in our line of work we don't talk about future to much.

Gunn gaze travelled through the crowd and finally stopped at Wesley and Lilah. He didn't love the lawyer she was a heartless bitch, but Wesley seemed really to care about her and so did Cordelia and Faith. Lilah and Cordelia weren't Fred What they had to face made them strongest and at the same time more careful about their affection, Cordelia gave it completely to us the Fang Gang and extended it to Faith and Lilah when they became part of the family. Lilah is walking straight to Cordelia and Angel, how can he trust her, I don't know. I was at Eve office waiting for her. We had a meeting with a new clan of demon when she walked at her old office a secretary walking beside her taking some note at the agenda and trying to organize the planning of the new CEO assistant.

FRED

When I met her the first time she looked so shallow, we were sucked in Pylea and all what disturbed her was the fact she hadn't be able to have a decent shower.

At time I didn't know any one of them but when I came back in this dimension with them, I learned few things about them.

The immense knowledge of Wesley, the fighting skills of Gunn the combination of both skills in Angel and from Gunn I learned about the rampant hardness of Wes.

And Cordelia, she was the seer, the whining the one we must save every time Angel Achilles' heel.

I was the one who brought the challenge torch back in Pylea, he was fighting for her sack but she didn't seem to really value what he did. She was too fond on The Groosalug and my crush over Angel grown up this time.

She didn't stop speaking about shampoo and bubble bath like the most important thing in her life, the three men watched her with leniency. Then Angel learned about Buffy death, all of them seemed shocked but Angel was devastated.

She forgot about the shower and didn't think about changing her cloths, while Gunn left for his apartment when Cordelia told him, I watched the ex-watcher retreat in his office and I stood in the lobby watching helplessly my hero fall.

I was amazed she didn't babble endlessly, she just told she was there for him and she stood silently letting him mourning about the love of his unlife.

She didn't leave his side that night, the girl, Willow I think, followed Gunn upstair when he showed her a room before leaving.

Ultimately she remembered my presence, her look, found me and without raising her voice she asked for Wesley who emerged of the office.

"Can you take care of her, please?"

"Sure."

"Thank you"

I saw something I never thank she would have possessed, kindness and concern.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, thank you"

"You need to rest. Pick out a room and stay."

"And you Cordelia?"

"Me? I'll be okay, stop freaking out"

I saw, love and friendship. But when her gaze found me again he was undecipherable.

He left the group and travelled to deal with the loss at his way and when he came back everything was ok, for a while until the moment when Darla made her comeback, pregnant and very angry.

I became aware of how much she meant to him when he tried to explain himself first. Despite the complex situation he was seeking for her absolution.

And when Connors is born she became a mom and I became an aunt…..

Fred was standing with Gunn near the bar they were speaking to Buffy and Spike but Gunn was the one discussing about some slice and dice Fred mooned, her look travelled around the crowd dwelled on her parent and then on Wesley and Lilah.

My heart flinches when I saw them; sometimes I wonder how life with Wesley could have been. But these thoughts never last.

The watcher, I, once knew disappeared with the chaos caused by the prophecy of Niazan. He became harder and darker too alike Angel.

I must agree, Lilah suited him more than I would never been able to. She really knows the demon world and accounts it not like me or Gunn both of us have known the existence of this world but we just fought against it.

I'm a scientist I can appreciate how they fit on their surroundings but five years in Pylea and an unfortunate meeting with Angelus the myth I had kept in mind when I first met Angel broke.

"I wish you joy and happiness with Gunn"

"Thank you, Wes."

"Take care of her Gunn; I improved my skill in the fighting if you hurt her…

"I know, Angel and Cordelia have already gave me this threat"

"Oh...

"Yeah."

"You did your job as protector can we get some fun now."

* * *

no beta and english is not my mother tongue so Gomen, Sorry whatever. 


	5. Chapter 5

hello people,

Thank you for who are reading me. please R&R criticism are welcome.

"I wish you joy and happiness with Gunn"

"Thank you, Wes."

"Take care of her Gunn; I improved my skill in the fighting if you hurt her…

"I know, Angel and Cordelia have already gave me this threat"

"Oh...

"Yeah."

"You did your job as protector can we get some fun now."

"Aren't you enjoying yourself at this party, Lilah?"

"Very funny, Wes. Firstly we have to perform the spell to bring back Cordelia in this realm then we joined Fred and Faith at hairdresser for the ceremony and here we are."

"I'm sorry may I invite you for this dance."

The newly-weds couple observed Wes and his lover join the other dancers.

"If I was suspicious, I would think you didn't want Fred to get married to Gunn."

"But you're not."

"I trust you"

"That's why every time I have to meet Fred for some research you were more than willing to help me"

"I want to spend some quality time with my boyfriend, nothing wrong. Furthermore Angel was the one sending me each time."

"Really!"

"I'm sincere in addition you are the one who own me one dollar for ages."

"Never."

"Should I remind you how baby Connors became sweet teenage Connors?... Look at them they're to much in love it sickens me."

"What"

"Our lovely birds"

"Cordelia and Angel?"

"Obviously"

"Can you tell me again how they ended together?"

"Fate?"

"Please, I was there at the beginning and all the tracker told me the same, Angelus unlife was dedicated to The Vampire Slayer."

"Past tense"

"Like Spike told them back in Sunnydale, they became lovers but were never friends. With Cordelia he never looked at her as a potential lover, maybe a playmate when he was evil. You must understand something; the trackers recorded what he was doing in Sunnydale. But they didn't consider that fact: since the curse it's the first time he met someone human, pure shining and loving. Buffy was sixteen and didn't know he was a vampire, later because of the soul, he didn't seem threatening."

"I think, I understand, that a shame really, with all the power the senior partner possessed they didn't see your potential."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"Between both of us and Lindsey we could have been able to bring Angelus and let him do what he does well. Create havoc and massacre."

"I don't think the world could handle Angelus either the Senior Partner, they underestimate him"

"Maybe you give him so much credit."

"No, the only one who can stand by him in the cruelty department is Cordelia."

"That's a non-sens Wes, she's to kind to sweet, and she makes me seek with her soft behaviour."

"You forgot, she's a demon"

"So"

Lilah seemed to not understand, Cordelia is Cordelia she dindn't change since the first time she met her. Blunt, honest and protective over whom she consider as family. The only change she was able to identify and acknowledge was her hardness.

"it means she didn't have a soul to lead her action, because she was human and choose to become demon she kept a part of her will, didn't lose it entirely, a gift from the power but when she ascended she became something else, I don't know what but something who had been able to stand an to be Angelus. She didn't flinch; she felt it and appreciated all the refinement he put in every torture. She didn't blame him for what he did as Angelus, she understood because as him she sensed the power within. Both of them are alone. When I first saw Cordelia at Sunnydale, I saw a rich girl, everyone seeking to be with her but she was careful at picking her friend, she whined a lot but helped all the way. She was funny and lonely. Angel wasn't better, melted in the shadow and didn't have a life. She had one built on a lie and he didn't have even this with a lie. It could have been Angel and Buffy you know, but when they met both of them was too immature."

"You know a lot of things about of them."

"Cordelia and Angel are my friends and my family moreover I am the recorder of the life of Angelus d'Aurelius the heir of the order of Aurelius. And for Buffy I was her watcher for a short period. Come on let join them"

The couple sensed the approach of Wesley and Lilah but Angel chose to ignore them somehow hoping they pass their way, but Cordelia broke their embrace.

"Angel look, Wes and Lilah are coming."

"So….

"Behave"

"I don't want. I looked for this dark corner in order to enjoy your company"

"I hate to admit it but maybe you were true"

"About?"

"Wes and Lilah"

"Told you."

"But I believe Fred should have been a better choice?"

"How?"

"She's innocent. Something neither of us is."

"You believe that."

"She killed a Human"

"You too and I even Wesley."

"Few years ago, I would've agreed with you, but not now, he's forty years and too hard and as a British he isn't a reference at showing his emotion. But sweet and innocent Fred needs this insurance; Gunn can provide it not Wes."

"Maybe, but Wes and his insecurities are so cute. But he has a way with words, sometimes he bored me with his lectures and at the opposite he always knew how to make me feel better, and the way he hold me when I was sad. "

"Cordy if you keep talking about him like that I shall change my mind and instead of turning him it might be just draining him"

"It won't be any turning without his acceptance. And ewww…..if you turn him he would like to keep Lilah with him, I don't think I can handle an eternity with her. It's inhuman even for you"

"Nice try, but unnecessary, loyalty is something very hard to find I won't spend it vainly."

"Really"

"Soon, I will turn him; both of us know it and him to. I have plenty of time to spend, an eternity. And I don't plan to waste my time playing the CEO at W&H."

"You are a champion of the power, and I'm your Seer and Wes helps us."

"Please, the prophecy of the shanshu is null and void, they kept me because of what I am a beast, and no one can get ride of you. You are a pure and shinning soul."

"I know, I enlighten better by night."

"I know who you are and what you can do, and I love you. Neither of us have a soul so I can tell I'm your soul mate but I am your mate. I grown up through the years in order to be able to stand by you and now I can, I have the strength to face you physically, mentally and morally."

"That doesn't change anything, the powers kept us because of all the demons, we are the most feared no one can stand by us, even Angelus will look like an amateur. I'm stronger, I don't fear the soul, I can deny her easily. If I have signed up the shanshu I didn't resign to my job at champion of the power."

"I would love to see Paris again. I visited France a long time ago with my family."

"Nice city even if I prefer Hungary, Poland….Austria."

"I never visited those countries."

"You will love it, Romania to; these cities possess an attractiveness that doesn't match with Paris who had become a business center."

"You should trust granddad Angelus, he had an unfailing taste."

"Thank you for the testimony little boy."

"I remember back in time, when we travelled across Europe, we visited some amazing cities.

Some possessed museum where Dru loved wander around peacefully, others had Lupanar and Casinos."

"Lupanar….hein Angel."

"Spiiiike…..

"Sorry….Peaches but Buffy needs my help with this moron."

"Lupanar, and I suppose the hostesses were blondes…..so you won't mind if I bring Groo in this dimension."

"I don't mind, because I'll be able to torture your wonderful boy toy."

Abruptly Angel clamped Cordelia's arms. His eyes glowing

"You are mine Cordelia and no one have the right to touch you."

"That works both ways Angel. You are mine too. To keep or to leave even to dust."

Cordelia's body was glowing but faintly, and her eyes became blank with no pupil. Wesley and Lilah didn't sense anything and they were near them and when they reached them, Cordelia was nestled between Angel arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Lilah eyed her consort while he was discussing with Gunn, as usual his blues eyes were expressionless but some warmth gave them more sheen. She didn't see any ache when Fred was heading for the altar.

When the Senior Partner brought her from the limbs thanks to her contract at law firm, they didn't give her to much choice but they never predicted that, Gunn the Achilles Heel of the group, the one they succeeded to bring to the white room and materialise a conduit would have used what they did teach him against them.

But he did, and brilliantly and with Eve disappearance, and Lindsey failure to destroy Angel, the Senior Partner loosed all their access to Wolfram and Heart and its knowledge.

The first time she crossed the door of what had been Eve office for few months and watched the shock in Gunn face she laughed genuinely.

That sound startled the young assistant who had worked at her service since her ascension at the post of young partner at the law Firm few years ago. Nesting her head against Wes shoulder, Lilah let her memory wander.

Three years ago.

Few months ago, Gunn was brought to the White Room with Fred and Wesley, all of them fought a fight and faced their greatest fear. The darkness within Fred and Wesley was melted tightly with their soul, so tightly that even the shamans haven't succeeded to part it again. Their soul was definitely tainted with their sins.

But Gunn, had maintain the parting, the darkness kept gaining strength and invading every part in his hart and soul, it didn't took long to map out a way to his heart and make the shadow reign as result the conduit, a black panther.

He came back few days later with an invaluable knowledge to help the team but changed, the freeman became a busy one too busy to waste time at some insignificant things as a Breakfast with the team or some time with his girlfriend or Wesley.

Wesley and Angel were the brain with their knowledge of the demons languages and history, Fred have brought with her knowledge as a scientist and he was the muscle, but after the whole Cordelia incident he started to feel that it wasn't enough.

"What hell. What are you doing here? And where is Eve?"

"I imagined that Angel would be the Thick head, the one whom I should explain everything not at you the link to the Senior Partner."

"Which means?"

"Nothing, did you really believe that the SP will let you head Wolfram and Hart without any supervision. Don't be such a fool."

"I've never been described as fool."

"Undoubtedly but you never claimed possessing the knowledge whom will give you the opportunity to ignore the Senior Partner."

"I have now the knowledge to get rid of them"

She laughed, but her laugh didn't reach her eyes. It was just a chilliness sound.

"Oh really, for each solution you should imagine I have at least two other to abort them. They planted this knowledge, maybe. But I lived for the law and jurisprudence. Each day, each hour and minute I dedicated them all to master this knowledge so believe me what you possess is just a bit of all the magnificence and subtlety of this art."

Wesley was the next one to penetrate the office, but he wasn't alone, he was escorting sweet little Fred. She didn't wear baggy dress but not a tight-fitting either but a lovely one whom gives you the opportunity to imagine the thinness of her waist.

"Lilah! Nice surprise. May I know what are you doing here?"

"Paying a visit."

The ancient watcher didn't answer but stepped aside and let Fred walk in the office. As Wesley she didn't express any astonishment at her presence, coolly she took place and waited Wes to join her.

She greeted Gunn afterwards she walked over the desk and picked the files concerning the events of the previous months.

They knew Angel arrival when Spike bumped into the wall, almost breaking it.

"Someday Spike I'll stake you"

"Whatever you say granddad"

"More important head to New Orleans and deal with the branch, you have three weeks to become the new CEO of this branch."

"Weren't you supposed to help the hopeless?"

"Help the Helpless. Maybe, but someone reminds me that for whom had lived hundreds years I don't possess any portfolio."

"Wise person."

"Yeah! But so enigmatic, when she disappeared we didn't know. Enough, this is the deal take the lead of the branch and I'll bring Drusilla as member of the family."

"No Angel. She's not reliable."

"And you think you were."

"The prophecy…

"Was false…

"I lost everything"

"You weren't the only one"

"We ALL sacrificed a lot of thing for the sake of the mission. But you didn't look at it that way."

"You didn't loose a SON."

"I lost a family and a mate."

Fred started to quiver, since their removal from the Hyperion, they stopped living as family and became co-workers but the saddest thing was the distance kept between Angel and Wesley, the men were polite but so cold. The only time when they met was at the meetings.

They started to regroup after Cordelia awakening but when the clinic called Angel started freeing himself for everything.

He fought but with a cruelty and unwariness like he was looking to be killed. But one night he saved a little girl and her mom.

She possessed curly brown hair and hazel eyes that seemed to detect the soul who had been burned by the bitterness. She looked too much as their beloved but lost Cordelia and when she spoke they were stunned.

"You signed-up the shanshu but that doesn't mean you are free warrior. All of you, by accepting to stand by him became part of the deal each one of you have something to atone about it. You are walking in the darkness we accepted that and left you but when you'll be needed you'll stand as the power warriors."

After her speech she fell unconscious. Suspicious they took the girl and the mother with them at Wolfram where Lorne and Wesley did what they do the best looked for answers. She was used as medium to convey the message.

They didn't wait too long before they were called it started with Eve and Lindsey and come to an end with their battle with the Senior Partner.

How they survived they didn't understand but for almost a year they were enable to react in the usual way. Lilah took care of them and of the company. They awakened someday and returned to their activities.

However a subtle change was noticeable, Gunn was concentrating on his job as lawyer and abandoning Fred and at the opposite Wesley worked as harder as they knew him but he seemed to always find time to spend with Fred and even when he was busy if she needed him got free to help her.

Lorne started a new Karaoke Bar but didn't quit his job at W&H. Spike left the building for a few months. But at his homecoming he seemed at piece, he had spent his time with Drusilla she was at New Orleans.

Despite the soul she kept him and sometime when hit by a vision he was able to understand her enigmatic babbling he helped the helpless.

What he did, gave him peace; it was so different of what he used to do with Buffy and her crew.

He fought and enjoyed each fight but he saved souls, some thanked him and saw more than the vampire other frightened run off. The difference was, it wasn't about saving thousand of nameless people but a person or a family which make it more personal and valuable.

And Angel was Angel stoic keeping everybody far for him and his emotions. With Lilah's help he took over the firm and evinced every person he doubted about his loyalty.

This was their new office and their new life. Businessmen. Lilah enjoyed this new life, Wesley had found a way to free her from the blackmail used by the law firm to keep her under their control, but at time it didn't mean anything for the harsh man he had become.

He left as soon as he broke the curse; he was wearing a tuxedo that night and taking sweet Freddy-kins at the opera.

They all left, leaving her alone to deal with the relief of the joy then the bleach blond reappeared.

"Telegram services. The cheerleader tells you if you mess with the family she will make you wish for a rapid death. I'll be you, I'll be careful in my move. Those peoples aren't to mess with them."

"I don't need you to remind me that Spike, I've been their nemesis for so long. But even with all my knowledge I can't predict their next move, or the level of malice. What do you see when you observe them."

"Poof and poofette."

"….."

"Fred is a great physicist; she's the one who made me corporal again."

"Wesley…

"A failure as a watcher but someone who possessed a great knowledge"

"That's true, he loves coffee without mousse. He speaks fluently the basic Latin and Greek in addition to French English Italian and Spanish. Can speak and understand I don't know how much demon language. He developed aptitude at magic and portal. And what about Gunn?"

"Too hard, up to now he was just a fighter then he became lawyer. Good thing but wrong way to have it."

"Faith?"

"Don't know, she seems very hard and as unpredictable as Drusilla my sire. We fought against the First Evil back in SunnyD, I always loved the way she carry herself, doesn't try to deny herself she's human by appearance but demon by her power she knew it since the first day of her calling and never tried to deny it."

"True. And she's Angel protégée. He cares a lot about her even when we hired her to kill him, he stood against Buffy for her sake, she's his Achilles' hill."

"oh that's so nice granddaddy found a new luuu…..

He didn't finish his sentence, Spike flyed across the room. Faith had arrived surreptitiously and heard the conversation between the two newest members of the fang gang.

"Hey watch the strength Slayer"

"I'm Faith ok, try to use it dick head"

"Watch the name Tru…"

But he didn't finish his sentence; a shimmering light attracted his attention interrupting him. The light started to fade and a human figure stepped out.

She has long brown hair that covered most of her back, too luxurious that it seemed alive, the second thing he saw, was the Katana she held. Almost tenderly, like an extension of her own hand but in such deadly way.

Since he was on the ground, he started checking her, small foot wearing flat shoes, a leather pant and a strapless top , the clothing covered her but wasn't baggy so Spike appreciated the fullness of her hips and breasts, the tightness of her waist.

Spike loved Buffy but he wasn't blind, even when the entire group matured and reached the world of the adult, she kept a body of a teenage girl, petite, and even in the darkest hour something childish. At the end she hardened and distanced herself at the opposite; Cordelia seemed more alive and vivid. Curvy and every man dream, a long and thick hair, long enough to give you the opportunity to be drown in its scent and curl it around your fist to stop her to move et bring her neck to their sharp fang.

"Cheerleader what are you doing here, I thought you were dead."

"I am. At least in this realm."

"Very funny, I'm seeing you."

"You're the only one."

But he didn't hear what she said the same light engulfed her again making her disappear. Without thinking he brought his attention to the two women standing in the office.

"You know Spike I didn't hit you that hard."

"I know….

"So why are you speaking to yourself, I shall think you're …

Faith didn't pronounce the word but made the universal gesture which meant crazy but Spike wasn't given the opportunity to retort. The office where they stood was invaded by a group of four women, all of them blind but nothing in their appearance or the way they moved showed this disablement.

"She's gone sorceress."

"Who was there?"

"Someone with a power who outgrow our."

"No one can outgrow your power, you are the Prophetesses."

"But we are mortal, in this realm or lower neither human nor demon can stand by us but coming from higher realm….

They didn't finish their sentences there is no need, they left the trio alone again.

"Spike who was there?"

"No one."

"We saw you speaking, so who was there?"

Spike wasn't given the opportunity to answer, his senses warned him. A slayer is in the building. Shortly after these warning her unique scent invaded him.

He wasn't ready; he can't face her right now hurriedly he left the floor and the company. Faith followed him, Angel was waiting for her.

"What the heck?"

Shortly after his departure Faith heard a footstep coming this way, Harmony announced

"Miss Summers wants to meet the CEO, Miss Morgan."

"Thank you Harmony, I deal with Miss Summers. Please inform Logan that I meet him at two PM for a briefing, I want all the details concerning the intruder."

"Yes Miss Morgan."

Buffy watched with amazement Harmony acting so respectfully, the vampire could be described whimsical problematic but never as reverent except if you have ascendancy over her something Cordelia possessed for sure. The cold tone of Lilah broke her daydream.

"You want to meet Angel, may I know why, cause we're overscheduled for the coming months."

"I don't need to justify myself to you, just bring me to Angel."

"Oh you are. Because if I decide it I can make sure you never meet him… and don't even think about using your strength on me. How can I help you."

"I wanted to see angel and let him know, Sunnydale had been rebuilt and we are coming back."

"A new hell mouth?"

"It's a possibility, the council can't ignore it."

"You have five minutes."

"Thank you."

"Whatever."

Buffy was heading for Angel Office, when she heard her ex boyfriend speaking. His voice was so cold that it reminded her of Angelus, the door was open and she saw him. He was on meeting. Faith was standing at his right and was smirking and at his left man in his middles thirty his blue eyes as cold as Spike when he first came to Sunnydale. He reminded her of Wesley Windham Price her once Watcher. A third man was in the office, a bald Afro-American wearing a suit.

The oldest Slayer transferred her attention at the visitor, a Cravloc demon and his follower. The deep voice of the blue eyed man announced the end of the meeting.

"This is our last warning. LA, is ours don't forget it, we defeated The Black Thorn wich mean we are the dominant now."

"Don't be too presumptuous, we are the Cravloc without our support you won't be able to keep your control over this city."

"Don't bet on that. And if I were you, I won't try to test my resolve."

"Harmony will fix another appointment."

The young vampire appeared next the door before Gunn managed to end his sentence.

" Si vous voulez bien me suivre."

The demons left but they stopped their moves when they sensed another slayer, this one was as blond and petite as the other one was darker and exuding power. But Lilah appearance made their attention move to the Lawyer.

"Lilah, you are our attorney, do your Job."

"I'm sorry sir but when Lindsey left you asked for my replacement by another lawyer."

"But we kept you as one of our lawyer; you wouldn't appreciate what we could do to you if you disappoint us."

She didn't answer; she just left the demons and headed to Angel office, without knocking entered the office. Carrying her look to Faith she asked.

"How was the meeting?"

"Why do you ask Lilah? It was deadly boring, a hint of Angelus and a hint of scary Wesley and a bit of Lawyer baldy over there and all done."

"What a pity"

"Of course I didn't have the opportunity to hit anything for two long and painful days."

Fred who was silently assisting at the meeting went to Faith and started patting the slayer shoulder while the extended gang laughed at the whining voice.

"Angel, someone's asking to meet you."

"No way Lilah, it was my last meeting, I'm done and I have somewhere else to be. Gunn everything is ready for the departure. "

"Yeah, Las Vegas here we are."

"Hey guy, Lorne told me he knows someone who can provide us with some excitement?"

"Oh really."

"Oh please get your mind out the gutter Gunn."

"I didn't say anything."

"Yeah, he didn't say anything."

"It's written all over his face."

"I'm single, so there is no trouble asking."

"That's enough kid, someone might finish hurt and it's not me."

"Nor me."

"Angel and what about your visitor?"

"Ask Harm to schedule an appointment for next week."

Buffy didn't want to wait longer, she left the waiting area, ignoring Harmony pleas and headed where Lilah disappeared.

"Am I really unwelcome Angel?"

"Buffy, is that really you?"

"What do you think?"

Angel didn't respond, he just watched newcomer, sweet memory playing in his mind, the piercing voice of Harmony got him out of his thoughts.

"Ok guys everybody can leave, Angel is gone to Buffyland."

"I think she's right, Wesley do you think we are still going to Vegas."

"Don't worry about that Fred, tonight you'll spend your money at the casino and we'll all came back broke."

Gunn was the first one to leave Angel's office, he seemed upset but no one except Angel perceived his anger. Wes and Fred were the next.

"Lilah, are you stupid or what? Follow them."

"And what could I do oh Obi One?"

"I'm not Oprah but at least I'm not giving all the room to steal my man. Anyway I think I won't be able to attend the trip to Vegas so go ahead. "

"Angelus playing Cupid for his staff, scary."

"This way you'll stop harassing me."

"I'm helping you, you stupid vampire, you're too kind while dealing with human. Sometimes I wonder how you did…

"Don't….

The indolence left and Angel's voice became sharp, Buffy senses tingled warning her of a danger, her eyes met an Angel who reminded her of Angelus the same void marred his face and voice, the body nonchalantly lying against the CEO armchair vanished, a stiff feature replacing the man she knew.

Lilah didn't mistake the warning, some things must remain unspoken and this subject was still sore even after all these years.

"If I keep winning at the casino, maybe I'll think bringing a present."

"You know what they say Lilah……

"I know, but the world never met me and I know some trick."

"Ok, but I won't answer any call coming from a police station."

The lawyer didn't answer and left the office leaving the couple alone. The silence hanged over the office, each one observing his opposite.

Even after Lilah departure the vampire's face didn't shift, it didn't gain any warmth; his eyes remained lifeless making the Slayer wonder if he was really Angel.

Years don't affect vampires, nothing possessed any hold over this race but the vampire across the office has changed a lot.

He was slender, and his features were more accurate just like any human being leaving the verge of childhood to step in the land of adulthood but on angel it brings along Angelus. The same pale complexion and the same way to stand and even to speak, the parting existing between the two entities had completely vanished.

Angel was observing Buffy too. The young woman standing over there were a great fighter and his first love as an ensouled being as Darla was his first relation ship as immortal. When he first saw her, she was sixteen and in conflict with the world, she wasn't accepting her calling and trying to cancel it but he as was unable to run off his condition she failed to.

She loved the soul and faired the vampire but she kept claiming his love after his return from Acathla Hell. But love alone hadn't be helpful because of her youth she spoke of Angel and Angelus as two distinct entities and even angel tried to believe in this affirmation but it failed miserably.

First Spike's coming back and then the true nature of angel became harder to hide. It ended with his departure for Los Angeles where he started a new life.

He faced with her at first the same difficulties but she came around them while weeks and months spent.

Everybody believed their love would be as passionate as Romeo and Juliet and someway it was, it didn't last it burnt fiercely and briefly and ended when the sword broke through his chest.

But their love is what kept him walking during the first's months even after Doyle and her arrival, she was his mantra.

Then he died, Doyle died and left them alone. He learnt then, he was able to feel something for someone else other than Buffy. Other emotions filled him, sorrow at the loss hatred for a fate that bring people in his life, let them make their way to his heart before stealing them away from him.

Away from Sunnydale his soul learnt other things, love alone wasn't enough as a motive to keep living or to build a life but membership was.

He was loved at Sunnydale but wasn't part of the Scooby Gang, he was an outcast as her and Wesley.

As he watched the woman standing, all those memories arisen again, the love but the aching pain too.

"So how are you doing Buffy?"

"Good. But I suppose not as good as you. Nice office and nice view."

"Thank you. But I don't think you came all that way to congratulate me about my new office."

"…. No, but I want you to confirm a rumor."

"Which one?"

"Spike."

"He's a part of the company."

"He is really alive."

"As alive as he can be."

"Why didn't he let us know he was alive, I thank we were friend."

"A friend?!... Was he just a friend to you Buffy?"

"That's none of your concern Angel."

"Did I say I was concerned? I'm not Buffy. I'm just making a point. Spike doesn't want to deal with you right now, that why he left. So if you have some issue with him you should join him in New Orleans."

"Why are you speaking so harshly Angel?"

"That's the way I use Buffy. It had nothing to do with you. And seeing you again brings memory I would preferred they stayed buried."

"Are our shared memories that painful?"

"Some of them, are 'cause each time I think about it, it show me how we could have made it better if we were more mature and less melodramatic. We were too caught at playing Romeo and Juliet. Both of us changed during the past years. Neither of us can handle the new being the other became."

"Yeah, I don't think I appreciate or love this new Angel, Goodbye Angel."

"Goodbye Buffy."

Buffy, left the office. She found Harmony standing near the door trying to spy on their conversation.

"Oh! You're already leaving."

"Don't tell me you are sad."

"No, in fact great you're leaving; having you here will ruin the company's business. Faith suits more for the job."

"Please tell me what Faith can do, I can't."

"She knows how to walk between the thin line separating good and evil without falling. She learned the hard way."

"You're stating she's better than I."

"You are the greatest slayer ever recorded but you lack on the human department."

"Speaks the evil vampire who tried to kill her once best friend."

"I did it but I learned something, that day, you know, I kept my memory and some human emotions but the demon in me made the emotions tainted by who I became. But that doesn't change, I have emotion. Anyway I must leave; Brad is waiting for me at the reception. Bye bye. Oh and I really loved the way Cordelia welcomed me even after she learned what I became even the threat."

Both girls left the building, Harm with her partner and Buffy walked to Willow who were waiting for her outside the building.

The secretary didn't pay attention to the show the gang was displaying at sidewalk but Buffy and willow didn't miss it.

"Is that Wesley?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"I never knew he was a sorcerer."

"Whom…Wesley….Please….that's not funny."

"I'm not trying to be. He's so powerful, he even deal with black magic."

"How? ... Angel won't let him…. "

"You said it yourself he changed…..His aura is tainted, so dark…. Shadow….. and his friends they all seem gloomy."

"They look fine to me."

"They are not, all of them are different, the darkness within them is growing but they keep it in check. How they do that?"

"Are you telling me that we could have to fight them?"

"No…… yes…maybe…..Someday."

Willow didn't finish her sentence, someone was watching them, she looked around her and her gaze met Wesley's and Lilah's, his was cold and expressionless her was full of malice and irony. Never breaking the eye contact Lilah whispered something at Wesley's ear.

Wesley's gaze locked with Lilah and for a moment either of them spoke but Fred interrupted the moment by entwining the watcher waist.

The icy blue eyes melted and shown affection. Wesley was standing between the two women; the first one was like a model, well dressed and full of self confidence. For the Wicca observing the group she looked like the perfect match to Wesley.

"Have Angel been able to help you about Spike?"

"Yes, Spike was trapped by the amulet, but thanks to the gang, they bring him back and now Angel sent him to New Orleans."

"I imagined he would let us know for his coming back."

"I believed it too. But I was mistaken; he doesn't want to deal with us."

"I could understand. He loved you Buffy and you never reciprocate this feeling."

"I loved him too but…..

"I don't need to know that I already know how you feel about him. Did you really imagine it was easy for me to move to hetero at lesbian? Our society doesn't love different being but you are different. You are a slayer, this fact alone make you different so what loving a vampire could do. You trusted him to protect Dawn, him not me neither Xander nor Giles. You should go to New Orleans and face him. I'll head to SunnyD Kennedy had been left alone to deal with the Hellmouth for too long."

Both girls were standing afar from the group waiting Gunn. Wesley was flanked by Fred and Lilah and Faith was leaning against the limousine her face stoic. Her gaze veiled by sunglasses.

They could fake but who are they trying to fool? Even I can see something missing. A bound, an emotion. Wes and Angel barley speaks if it doesn't concern the firm. Lorne keeps his distance and each time I ask him he looks away and sorrow darkens his features. If I was in his office he will check a photo in his desk. A photo where she stand smiling, all of them well dressed, the boys in tuxedos and both girls in party dress. Cordelia's was black with a plunging neckline. She looked astonishing. She looked stylish, society woman and femme fatale. Fred was fabulous too but Cordelia seemed too much at ease with fashion designer clothes.

No one speaks her name, the first time she came to the group, she innocently asked about Cordelia. She didn't stand a chance even her slayer senses weren't given a chance to warn her. Angel launched himself and throws her against the nearest wall.

She never saw him as serious in his threat, even as Angelus he was always playful and scornful.

"Do not pronounce her name again. I shall not be that kind next time Faith."

Angel left the office, a heavy silence reigning over the small group. Wesley took of his glasses and started cleaning them. Lilah was the one who explained what's going on, each member position in the firm and the taboos.

The last passenger appeared, Lilah and Faith didn't waste time each one opened a door of the limousine making it clear to everyone, time to leave.


End file.
